Pictures hung on a wall from conventional hangers are easily displaced from their desired level position by external forces such as an inadvertent touch or wall vibrations. It is thus frequently necessary to straighten the picture back to its desired level position. The displacement is accommodated and actually facilitated by relative movement of the picture hanging cord in the hook of the hanger since the conventional hook has a bottom or bight portion freely receiving the cord thus permitting it to slide and tilt. Further, many commonly used picture hangers are attached to the wall by a single nail which permits them to swing relative of the wall thus further facilitating tilting of the picture.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide picture hangers with cord receiving hooks that develop sufficient friction under the weight of the suspended picture to wedge-lock the cord against movement relative to the hook. It would be a further improvement to provide picture hangers which cannot swing, which wedge-lock the picture cord in fixed position under the weight of the picture, and accommodate removal of the cord from the hook when the picture is lifted.